la panthère et la fée Noël
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: extrait de ma fic encore et encore, un Grimm-Ulqui hot sous la neige! rating M!


titre: la panthère et la fée Noël

couple: Grimmjow-Ulquiorra/

rating: M (of course!)

un Noël bien hot à Las Noches!

(35 pages d'écriture, j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai tenté de ne pas mettre trop de détails mais une histoire quand même!)

pour une plus grande faciliter, j'ai retiré les masques des espada!

* * *

_**Noël à Las Noches.**_

Noël…

Une fête comme les autres vous avez de dire…

Pour un certain magaloman-qui-veut-conquérir-le-monde-et-imposer-son-nom-au-monde-entier, je nomme Aizen Sosuke, le 24 décembre était la plus importante des fêtes.

Vous connaissez Las Noches sous un grand soleil et avec du beau sable doré…

Ce domaine est bien plus beau sous la neige.

Et le traitre aux cheveux bruns voulait faire les choses en grand.

Tout était recouvert de neige, il avait fait construire une patinoire et un immense sapin trônait, décoré de rouge et d'or.

Chaque couloir, chaque pièce avait connu le même sort.

Des guirlandes, de petits sapins…

Tout était parfait.

Gin entra dans la chambre du maitre.

- Alors… tout est prêt ?

- J'ai donné tous les costumes.

- Et au cuarto ?

- Je dois l'aider à finir de se préparer…

- Parfait !

Allez savoir pourquoi… mais il y a une délicieuse odeur de plan diabolique dans le coin.

.

.

Dans un autre endroit du palais.

Un certain bleuté marchait d'un bon pas en râlant.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait sa proie sans le trouver et cela commençait à fameusement le faire chier.

Il avait fouillé tout le palais, il était obligé d'aller dehors à présent.

La cour était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas retourné dans tous les sens.

Mais il détestait tellement la neige.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le froid, il enroula mieux son écharpe autour de son cou et serra contre lui sa courte veste.

Oui, pour Grimmjow, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il change de look pour un changement de saison.

Il grogna jusqu'au moment où il entendit une musique. Une douce musique.

Il se faufila vers l'endroit où cet air résonnait et se cacha.

Sur la patinoire, se trouvait sa chère proie chérie.

Le cuarto espada qui avait mis de coté ses habits habituels où un ensemble noir collant et des patins.

Le bleuté aimait beaucoup cette tenue, qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette, le rendant vachement sexy.

Au milieu de la glace, les yeux fermés, il écoutait la musique.

Quand la douce voix de la chanteuse s'éleva, il se mit à patiner lentement, virevoltant en suivant la musique.

Des images me reviennent,

comme un souvenir tendre,

une ancienne ritournelle,

autrefois, en décembre.

Grimmjow resta bouche bée face à sa grâce et à son air paisible.

Je me souviens, il me semble

des jeux qu'on inventaient ensemble.

Je retrouve dans un sourire,

la flamme de mes souvenirs.

Il se mit à tourner très vite sur lui même, comme une toupie l'aurait fait. Il s'arrêta, s'arquant lentement avant de redémarrer rapidement pour enchaîner les sauts alors que la musique résonnait encore plus fort à cet instant.

Le bleuté aimait cette vision sensuel de sa proie.

Ulquiorra Schiffer devait être à lui, il était tellement parfait.

Beau.

Séduisant.

Fort.

Il était un adversaire de taille en toute circonstance.

La musique se calma, le noiraud en fit de même dans ses mouvements.

Je me souviens, il me semble.

Des jeux qu'on inventaient ensemble.

Je retrouve dans un sourire.

La flamme de mes souvenirs.

Ulquiorra se ré-emballa, patinant rapidement, dansant.

Et, au loin, un écho,

comme une braise sous la cendre

un murmure, à mi-mot

que mon cœur veut comprendre...

Ulquiorra sauta une dernière fois avant de tourner sur lui même.

une ancienne ritournelle...

loin du froid de décembre.

Son corps se stoppa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

Jamais Grimmjow n'avait vu ce vert briller autant.

Si, une seule fois...

Cette nuit-là.

Il se sentit gêné et décida de disparaître.

Le bleuté se décida quand même à l'attendre près de la porte qui menait dehors.

Le noiraud ne se fit pas attendre et sa silhouette apparut assez rapidement.

- Yoh Ulquiorra.

Le cuarto ne ralentit même pas, ni montra un signe d'attention vers la panthère.

Le bleuté se mit à sa poursuite.

- Allez, Ulquiorra. Dis-moi quel est ton costume.

- Non.

Grimmjow grogna.

- Je t'ai dit le mien… On peut faire du troc d'infos !

- Aizen-sama nous a interdit de parler de nos costumes.

- Il n'en saura rien…

- Non, c'est non.

- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton obsession à venir m'importuner.

- Cuarto, tu sais que je ne peux oublier cette nuit en toi…

Le noiraud le plaqua contre le mur.

- Pas un mot de plus.

La panthère retourna la situation en sa faveur, se collant au corps du cuarto.

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié. Moi, je ne peux pas… ton corps en sueur sous le mien… ton visage en plein orgasme… ni ta voix…

Le noiraud le repoussa.

- Plus jamais… J'étais drogué… tu en as profité. Fin de l'histoire.

Ulquiorra partit seul sous le regard triste du bleuté.

Il Forte arriva.

- Grimmjow-sama, il faut aller se préparer.

- Je sais… je sais…

- Fais une recherche de musique pour moi.

- Laquelle ?

- Une sur laquelle on peut patiner, avec un truc sur le froid de décembre, elle est dans un film que j'ai déjà vu...

Le blond le regarda bizarre.

- Ok, je me suis endormi devant au bout de trois minutes mais je me souviens de la chanson.

La panthère fila en grognant.

Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas se refuser à lui.

.

.  
.

Le sexta boudait dans son coin.

Il se sentait royalement ridicule avec son costume : le chat de noël.

Pantalon et chemise noirs classe et sexy, ok pas de problème. Une cravate bleue, ça passe… mais pas des oreilles et une queue bleus de chat, bordel !

Et encore, il avait de la chance.

Zomari était un nounours.

Barragan Le père noël…

Tousen Rudolf le cerf.

Le tube d'aspirine à deux têtes une canne en sucre, saleté d'Aaroniero.

Apporo une petite fille.

Et Yammi avait tellement crisé qu'on l'avait dispensé de costume.

Quel veinard !

Stark passa à côté dans son pyjama, déguisé en gamin… ça passait…

Le bleuté observa Harribel, dans sa longue robe de mère noël… ou plutôt de diva de noël…

Il y eut un grand silence.

- AHAHHAHAHAHHAH ! Explosa Grimmjow en se roulant par terre en voyant le quinta en lutin vert.

- TEME ! TU VAS…

Il bondit sur le bleuté qui ne sut pas s'écarter.

Le poing de Nnoitra fut stoppé, une main blanche sur son poignet.

- Du calme, quinta.

Ulquiorra s'était interposé.

- Oh my god, murmura le bleuté.

Le cuarto portrait une petite robe rouge en velours, au bord de fourrure blanche. Un dos-nu, une jupe virevoltante, une grosse ceinture noire sur la taille.

Et un bonnet de noël sur la tête.

Trop sexy aux yeux du bleuté.

- C'est noël… pas de bagarre.

- Dis donc ma mignone… ça te dit de jouer avec moi, sourit la menthe religieuse.

Yammi se mit entre les deux.

- Tu le laisses tranquille.

- Tu ne te mêles pas de ça, monsieur ''j'ai réussi à ne pas mettre de costume''.

- Il a justement intérêt à s'en mêler, Nnoitra, répondit Ulquiorra.

- Ma jolie… tu es vraiment plus adorable quand tu la fermes.

Yammi empoigna le quinta.

- Un mot de plus et tu es mort.

- Pourquoi tu le défens ?

- Car c'est ma mission.

Ulquiorra soupira.

- Lâche-le, Yammi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le bronzé libéra l'asperge.

- Vous m'écoutez tous les trois… Aizen-sama tient à cette fête alors du calme.

Yammi lui tenait son bras.

- On va chercher à boire.

- Oui.

Le bleuté observa la peau découverte du dos, puis ses fesses dans la jupe, apercevant une porte jarretière dépassée de la robe, tenant des bas rayés blanc et rouge.

Et des putains de bottillons rouges à fourrure blanche avec des talons de 10 cm…

- Bordel… Il est trop sexe.

- Laisse tomber, sexta… Il est à moi.

- T'es pas à la hauteur… Tu serais incapable de le vénérer comme il se le doit.

Le sexta fila, suivi de son fraccion vers le bar où se trouvait sa proie.

- Alors Ulquiorra… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette tenue ?

- Tu veux vraiment te manger un cero, ma parole ? Grogna Yammi.

- Je n'ai rien formulé d'indécent.

- Je suis la fée Noël, lâcha le cuarto.

- La classe…

- C'était le costume de Yammi.

- Je comprends ta crise, rit le bleuté.

- Ulquiorra a arrangé le problème en prenant ma place… Je dois le soutenir tant qu'il ne marche pas bien avec ses talons.

- Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver au sol.

Grimmjow sourit.

- Je peux aussi t'aider.

- Sans façon.

Il but d'une traite le verre de champagne.

- Tu comptes te mettre une mine ?

- Non… Je veux juste me sentir bien dans cette robe.

Aizen arriva avec Ichimaru, en costume classe.

- Chers amis, passons à table.

.

.  
.

Grimmjow passa la soirée, rêveur, observant le cuarto aux côtés du maitre, vidant verre de vin après verre de vin.

Il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps la route…

Aizen se leva.

- Nous allons faire un tour en calèche deux par deux…

Tous se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger dehors.

Grimmjow voyait une occasion de coincer le noiraud pour qu'il ne soit rien qu'à lui.

Il Forte suivit son maitre et lui donna le petit sac qu'il avait dû garder.

- Tout est dedans ?

- Oui.

La panthère l'ouvrit et attrapa deux -trois objets pour les mettre dans ses poches, si discrètement que personne ne le vit.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Grimmjow-sama ?

- Il sera à moi, point barre.

Le bleuté se faufila près du noiraud qui s'accrochait au bras du bronzé qui le soutenait.

Il attendit que le noiraud soit assis dans la calèche pour donner le signal au blond.

- Yammi-sama, intervint le fraccion.

- Quoi, demi-portion ?

Grimmjow bondit dans la calèche qui démarra directement.

- HEY ! Cria le bronzé en comprenant l'entourloupe.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

- Je crois que tu as des explications à me donner, fit-il en attrapant le blond.

À cet instant, le bleuté regardait Ulquiorra qui laissait ses yeux apprécier le décor de son côté.

- Crois-tu que cette soirée va être encore longue, Yammi ?

- Je prévois même un after, murmura la panthère en se collant au noiraud.

- Grimmjow ! Que fais-tu ici ? Me touche pas !

- Chut, laisse-toi faire.

Le cuarto voulut se défendre mais l'autre le tenait bien.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant, tu sais que le vin réduit le reiatsu.

- Je peux encore te battre.

- Fais-le alors.

- Je refuse de perturber la fête d'Aizen-sama.

- Alors viens ici et profite.

Le sexta réussit à le coincer entre ses jambes, frottant son sexe contre les fesses du noiraud.

- Lâche-moi.

Grimmjow réussit calmer sa proie en mettant sa main sur son entre-jambe.

- Pourquoi ta bouche dit le contraire de ton superbe service trois pièces ?

- C'est... ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

- Mais bien sûr... on va te rendre fou.

Le bleuté mordilla le cou de sa victime en lui pinçant un téton, le noiraud se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

- Tu es déjà excité à mort, tu vas adorer la suite.

- Pas ici... on n'a qu'un quart d'heure dans...

- Je vais juste te chauffer pour être sûr que tu reviennes me voir après.

- Quoi ?

Grimmjow glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit un gode plutôt impressionnant.

- Tu le veux en toi ?

- Va te faire...

Le noiraud se tut alors que son partenaire lui avait mis l'objet en bouche.

- Suce-le sinon tu vas l'avoir à sec en toi et ça serait moins cool.

Ulquiorra regarda la panthère et ferma les yeux en obéissant.

- Tu vas voir c'est beaucoup plus simple quand tu te laisses faire.

Il sortit le gode et le dirigea vers le bas, soulevant la jupe.

- Tu déconnes ?

Le bleuté constata que non seulement Ulquiorra portait un porte-jarretelle mais aussi un string.

- Aizen-sama l'a exigé.

- J'adore ce putain de psychopathe.

Grimmjow lui fit écarter les jambes et fit légèrement entré l'objet dans l'antre du noiraud.

- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

La panthère lécha le cou du plus jeune.

- Puisque tu ne réponds pas, tu m'obliges à aller plus loin.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit deux gommettes rondes.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Non...

- Tu vas vite le découvrir.

Le sexta les glissa sous le dos nu et le posa sur les tétons.

- Quand le gode qui va bientôt être entier en toi vibrera, ses gommes feront de même.

- Grimmjow, pourquoi veux-tu me torturer ?

- Car j'adore voir ton visage dans cette situation.

Le bleuté fit encore renter l'objet, faisant sursauter le noiraud.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Car tu es la victime parfaite...

Le vibro pénétra entièrement Ulquiorra qui gémit.

- Tu vois, tu aimes ça...

La panthère enclencha la commande et tout vibra contre le noiraud qui mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors que son corps se tendit.

- Parfait.

- Arrête ça...

- Pas question.

Grimmjow souleva sa proie pour le poser à ses côtés.

- Écarte les jambes, je veux avoir un beau spectacle.

Il cala le cuarto dans le coin et lui ouvrit les cuisses.

- Tu résistes encore.

La panthère glissa son visage vers le service trois pièces.

- Grimmjow, arrête ça tout de suite.

- Non.

Il sortit le pénis gonflé de plaisir et le goba directement.

Ulquiorra gémit en plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure océan.

Le sexta le rendit fou, le branlant, le suçant, caressant le gland de la langue, appuyant sur une grosses veine sur le membre.

Grimmjow était heureux de voir le plus jeune se donner à lui ainsi.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, faisant râler le noiraud.

- Tu n'auras pas le droit de jouir sans moi.

- Que...

La panthère fit glisser un élastique sur le membre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de retirer tout ça.

Le dominant coupa les vibrations grâce à la commande et remit correctement le string de sa proie indignée.

Ulquiorra détourna le regard.

- Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que du sexe.

- Quand tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, tu me jetteras ?

- Exactement.

La calèche s'arrêta.

- Et bien, ne compte plus jouer avec moi, ne m'approche pas et je vais retirer tout ça de moi !

Choqué par la voix si dure du cuarto, Grimmjow le laissa descendre sans protester.

- Ulquiorra, s'exclama Aizen. Viens, il faut qu'on se réunisse autour du sapin.

- Aizen-sama, je voudrais avoir un instant seul...

- Voyons, pas question. Reste avec moi.

Le bleuté les vit partir l'un contre l'autre, le rendant furieux.

Comment osait-il lui voler SON Ulquiorra ?

Le chat se fit attraper par la peau du dos.

- Hey, Yammi...

- Tu fous la paix à Ulquiorra. Tu ne le touches plus.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Je t'expliques, que tout soit clair... le cuarto dormira avec moi cette nuit, et peut être qu'on ne dormira pas justement si il continue à picoler ainsi.

La masse de muscle fouilla dans la poche du bleuté et sortit la télécommande.

- Merci de me rendre les choses plus faciles.

- Il est à moi !

- Plus maintenant.

Yammi partit en souriant et soutient le cuarto, l'enlevant des pattes du maître des lieux.

-Grimmjow-sama...

- Pourquoi il accepte que l'autre le prenne contre lui et pas moi ?

Le blond prit la main du sexta.

- Et si vous lui disiez la vérité, Grimmjow-sama ?

- La vérité ?

- Vous l'aimez...

- Quoi...

- Vous avez eu beaucoup d'amants, mais depuis que vous l'avez eu, cela fait déjà de longs mois... vous n'avez touché personne d'autre.

- Il est ma proie, une chose à le fois. Je le veux dans mes filets, je veux qu'il vienne me supplier de le prendre.

Le blond soupira.

Son maitre ne comprenait pas.

Il allait le faire fuir.

- Grimmjow-sama, vous n'avez jamais pris soin de personne, vous avez brisé des dizaines de coeurs sans aucun remord... Ulquiorra-sama le sait et ne veut pas être rangé dans cette catégorie !

- Il ne ressent rien ! Il est l'espada du vide.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin, j'espère que jamais il ne tombera dans vos filets.

Le blond donna le sac.

- Débrouillez-vous sans moi, tant que vous n'aurez pas compris que vous l'aimez, vous serez seul !

Il Forte partit rejoindre Yammi et le noiraud.

Cette soirée commençait vraiment à énerver le bleuté.

.

.  
.

- À toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, cuarto.

Le noiraud s'avança et prit un premier paquet qu'il déballa et il en sortit un peignoir blanc avec son prénom.

- Merci beaucoup, Gin-sama.

- Ainsi je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en mode nudiste pour aller aux douches !

Grimmjow regarda pendant de longues minutes le noiraud recevoir des cadeaux, dont un string à dentelle de la part du quinta, un autre objet sexuel de la part du maitre des lieux.

Il avait fait simple et lui avait offert la même chose qu'aux autres : une chemise de couleur, verte pour lui.

- Et voici de ma part, sourit Yammi.

La boite bougeait dans les mains du cuarto, il ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Yammi.

- Il te plait ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cuarto alors qu'il sortit un petit chat noir de sa boite.

- Il est mignon.

Grimmjow serra les poings.

C'était une de ses idées, bordel.

Et le sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage de sa proie.

Il bouda dans son coin.

Comment Yammi avait-il su ?

_Le bleuté était enfin rentré dans sa chambre._

_- Comment s'est passé votre entraînement ?_

_- M'en parle pas ! Ulquiorra n'a pas voulu m'affronter !_

_- Que fait-il là bas alors ?_

_- Ben, il s'échauffait en lisant un livre._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Un livre sur les chats ! Il me fait chier._

_- Il aime peut-être les chats._

_Grimmjow se posa sur le divan._

_- Tu crois qu'il couchera avec moi si je lui offre un chat à Noël ?_

_- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, maître._

_- Je l'aurais ce putain de petit gars !_

La panthère soupira en baissant son regard.

Jamais il n'avait réussi à faire sourire le noiraud ainsi.

Il le trouvait encore plus beau.

Il était jaloux de Yammi.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à une seule seconde un sourire pareil.

- À toi, Grimmjow !

Le bleuté leva les yeux vers le maître des lieux en recevant un premier paquet.

Il ne fut pas étonné de recevoir des cadeaux super nuls.

Des livres, des vêtements et un cadeau pétard de la part du quinta qui explosa de rire.

La panthère soupira en frottant la poussière noire sur son visage.

- Qui ne lui a pas donné son cadeau ?

- Moi.

Il fixa Ulquiorra qui lui tendit un mini paquet.

Doucement, il osa déballer le présent et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une boucle d'oreille.

- Je n'ai pas fait percé mes oreilles.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Le noiraud mit son chat sut son épaule et se glissa près de la panthère, attrapant le petit anneau.

Il attrapa le lobe et le massa un instant avant de clipser le bijou.

Grimmjow sourit mais la chaleur de sa proie s'éloigna rapidement, serrant à nouveau contre lui le chaton.

Le bleuté sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il s'était souvenu de ça.

- Oh putain, c'est trop sexe !

- Pourquoi cries-tu encore, sexta ?

Grimmjow fit un bon en tentant de cacher son magazine derrière son dos mais le noiraud réussit à l'attraper avant.

- Pourquoi cet homme est nu ?

- Car c'est un bouquin pour chaud lapin comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas un lapin.

Le sexta explosa de rire.

- Laisse tomber, Ulquiorra. Ça te dépasse.

- Pourquoi regarder cette page et pas une autre ?

- Car ce mec a une boucle d'oreille, j'adore.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'en faire une ?

- Parce que ! Rugit la panthère.

- Dis-moi pourquoi.

- Car j'aime pas les aiguilles !

- Oh !

Le noiraud lui avait rendu le magazine et était parti plus loin.

Grimmjow se sentit mal de n'avoir fait aucun effort pour son cadeau. Il toucha l'anneau prudemment.

Il leva les yeux en silence pendant que les derniers recevaient leurs cadeaux.

Ulquiorra avait fait un effort pour lui et il n'avait pas été capable de faire un pas vers lui.

Pourquoi se sentit-il si mal de ne pas pouvoir se poser près de lui ?

Il était amoureux.

Il était piégé dans le filet du noiraud.

Mais il l'avait perdu.

Jamais Ulquiorra ne lui avait souri alors qu'il avait fallu d'un simple geste au gros bronzé.

.

.

Grimmjow mangeait tranquillement, voyant sa proie près de son nouveau pire ennemis et du chaton.

Il Forte se posa près de son maitre.

- T'avais raison.

- À quel propos ?

- Je suis dans la merde.

- Grimmjow-sama...

- Je veux être à ses côtés car j'ai des ...

- Des ?

- Des sentiments pour lui.

Le blond sourit.

- Mais il est aux côtés de Yammi maintenant, pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à prendre sa place ?

- Car c'est ça aimer, hein ? C'est rendre l'autre heureux même si ça nous fait mal...

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? On dirait vraiment que t'as muri.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer, si je me rappelle bien.

- Et donc, tu vas passer la soirée à être jaloux dans ton coin.

- Ouais.

- Même si Yammi utilise ta télécommande sur lui ?

Le bleuté serra les poings.

- Tu occupes le bronzé, je vais aider Ulquiorra. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ça si il ne le veut pas.

- Ok.

La panthère se glissa près des deux qui papotaient et Il Forte les interrompait, chopant Yammi pour aller plus loin. Grimmjow s'installa à sa place alors que le noiraud le fusillait du regard.

- Que veux-tu ?

- On pourrait parler en privé.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas me lever.

Le bleuté vit qu'il croisait bizarrement les jambes et qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Oh.

- Fous-moi la paix.

Grimmjow se leva et tira avec lui sa proie.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je te file un putain de coup de main.

Le noiraud tomba à peine sorti de la salle de banquet.

- T'es en talons !

- Ben oui ! Et j'ai un chaton !

La panthère souleva le plus jeune et utilisa un sonido pour réussir à filer loin.

- Jusqu'à dehors même, près de la patinoire.

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- C'est bizarre, la commande est loin, ça devrait être stoppée.

- N'invente pas des conneries pour m'occuper.

- C'est pas moi qui est la télécommande, c'est Yammi.

- Arrête.

Ulquiorra s'éloigna, marchant doucement.

Il allait le perde encore, alors il osa la première folie qui lui passait par la tête.

- Des images me reviennent, chantonna le bleuté.

Le noiraud se figea et se tourna.

- Tu m'as vu ?

- Oui.

Il sortit un cd du sac.

- Je voulais t'emmener ici pour patiner, j'ai appris exprès pour ne pas me casse la gueule sur la glace.

- Pourquoi ?

- Reste avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu étais si beau en train de danser, je voulais te tenir contre moi quand tu étais ainsi.

Ulquiorra semblait hésité.

- Tu peux mettre ton chat dans la cabane, il sera à l'abri et au chaud.

Le cuarto soupira et revint, posant le chat et prenant deux paires de patins dans la cabane.

Grimmjow sourit, se dépêchant de monter sur la glace, pas trop à l'aise.

Ulquiorra le suivit prudemment.

- Pourquoi tu ne retires pas le vibro ?

- Pourquoi le retirai-je ?

Le bleuté le regarda bizarrement, filant mettre le cd dans le lecteur, faisant résonner à nouveau la musique.

Il se remit aux côtés du noiraud, lui attrapant les hanches.

- Tu m'as espionné et tu as cherché la chanson, tu as besoin de me faire plaisir. Pourquoi ?

- Toi aussi, affirma-t-il en touchant sa nouvelle boucle d'oreille.

- Un moment de faiblesse.

- Tu sais, Yammi en a après tes fesses.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Et je veux simplement que tu ne regrettes pas... que tu fasses le bon choix...

- Le bon choix ?

- Yammi, il t'aime pas, ça se voit. Il te vénéra pas comme il faut.

- Car toi tu le feras ?

- Je le fais maintenant, non ?

- Et quand tu seras fatigué de moi, que feras-tu ?

- Je ne serai jamais fatigué de toi, je veux juste toi, juste être important pour toi, comme ami, ou comme... petit-ami...

Le noiraud le fixa, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... car je... je...

- Tu ?

Le bleuté le fixa sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Je suis pitoyable, j'arrive pas à le dire alors que mon cerveau le hurle.

Ulquiorra explosa de rire sous le regard choqué du fauve. Le cuarto s'agrippa aux avant-bras de son partenaire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

Le noiraud prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer.

- C'est pas cool de se foutre de ma gueule !

- Et tu crois que c'est cool de me traiter d'objet à jeter ?

- Je dis souvent de la merde, désolé.

Le cuarto cala sa tête dans la nuque de son partenaire.

- Je sais.

Grimmjow posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de son ami et sentit quelque chose de bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je...

Il sortit le petit objet.

- Mais c'est ma télécommande !

- Ouais.

- Mais... que...

- Yammi me l'a rendu...

- QUOI ?

- Il Forte est venu me parler aujourd'hui... Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais et que tu étais trop idiot pour le voir... il m'a donc dit de suivre son plan si je t'aimais... et j'ai suivi ses conseils...

_- Je te jure qu'il t'aime !_

_- Je suis une marionnette, il ne me verra pas comme je veux qu'il me voit._

_- Fais-moi confiance. Il te connait plus que tu le crois !_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Tu aimes les chats, le patinage, le fait que tu lises en t'entraînant, tu fais ta lessive toi même à la place de la donner à des fraccions._

_- Comment..._

_- Il t'observe, il dit tout ça sans s'en rendre compte. Et tu l'aimes, laisse-lui une chance de te montrer qu'il en vaut la peine...  
_

_- Je..._

_- Il faut le rendre jaloux, sinon il ne pourra pas comprendre._

_- Yammi me surveille ce soir... je..._

_- Parfait... Fais-moi confiance. Et au fait, le cadeau que Yammi te donnera, c'est une idée de Grimmjow, il n'est juste pas au courant que je la concrétise._

_Le blond fila aussitôt._

- Tu déconnes ?

- Et j'ai donné mon cd pour que tu puisses venir ici avec moi.

- Oh...

- Et je suis étonné que tu aies un jour l'idée de m'offrir un chat.

- Comment Il Forte a convaincu Yammi ?

- Dans la cariole, en usant de ses yeux doux.

- Si tu me dis qu'ils sont...

- Ils le sont.

- Je vais lui offrir des litres de lubrifiant au pauvre...

- Je crois que c'est une question de survie en effet.

- Donc Yammi m'a nargué pour que je crises.

- Exact...

Le noiraud lui fit un kiss.

- Veux-tu toujours enlever tous ses gadgets de moi ?

- PAS QUESTION !

- Alors je vais devoir te faire craquer, pour que tu puisses m'envoyer au pays de la jouissance.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

La musique changea.

- Mais...

- C'est mon cd, Grimmjow... Laisse-moi faire.

Le noiraud sourit en entendant le chanteur.

_You spin my head right round_

_right round_

_when you go down _

_when you go down _

_down_

Ulquiorra se tourna et se frotta à moi, s'accroupissant et faisant gonfler mon sexe en le narguant.

_You spin my head right round_

_right round_

_when you go down _

_when you go down _

_down_

Le bleuté grogna alors qu'il chantonnait et dansait pour le rendre fou, caressant son sexe avec ses mains. Et il allait jusqu'à le faire sentir les vibrations en lui contre son membre dur comme la pierre.

_Hey, hoopped out that houose with my swagger_

_hop in that with gril, I got places to go !_

_People to see, _

_time is precious_

_i look at my crowd and they out of control_

Le cuarto se retourna de nouveau et fit bouger ses hanches de façon sensuelle en se reculant légèrement, pour que son partenaire puisse voir le spectacle.

_Just like my mind, _

_where I'm going_

_no women_

_no shawties_

_no nothing but clothes_

_no stoppin' now_

_my Pirellis on role_

_i like my jewelry that's always on gold_

_i know the storm is comin'_

_my pockets keep telling me it's going to shower_

Ulquiorra se rapprocha et ouvrit le pantalon, sortant complètement le sexe pour lui imprimer quelques vas-et-viens très brutaux et lents.

_Call up my homies that's home_

_then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours_

_We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin it's platinum patron that be ours_

_lil mama _

_i owe you like the flowers girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

quand le refrain recommença, le noiraud descendit en se frottant, regardant droit dans les yeux le bleuté en se tournant.

_You spin my head right round_

_right round_

_when you go down _

_when you go down _

_down_

Il prit en bouche le membre pour le sucer en rythme.

You spin my head right round

right round

when you go down

when you go down

down

Il lâcha le sexe et se recula, faisant rager le bleuté.

- Bordel, tu te fous...

- From the top of the pole;I watch her go down, chantonna le noiraud. She got me throwim my money around.

Le sexta attrapa son partenaire et le plaqua contre la balustrade.

- Me nargues pas ainsi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je vais devenir fou.

- Et si je veux que tu deviennes fou ?

La panthère fixa tristement sa proie.

- J'aurais pas du te traiter comme je l'ai fait.

_- Yoh, Ulquiorra. Ramène-toi !_

_- Dis à Aizen-sama que je ne peux pas venir à la réunion._

_Le bleuté ouvrit grand la porte._

_- Chui pas un putain de messager !_

_Le sexta se figea en voyant son ennemi dans son lit._

_- Va-t-en._

_- Pas question !_

_Il tira la couette, revelant le corps torse nu du noiraud, tremblant et transpirant._

_- T'as vraiment une sale gueule._

_- Fous-moi la paix, Jaggerjack. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_- On a réunion._

_- Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas en état !_

_- Les espada ne peuvent pas tomber malade._

_Le noiraud s'assit en poussant un gémissement._

_- Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Dégage !_

_Le bleuté soupira en faisant voler le noiraud sur son épaule._

_- Que fais-tu ?_

_- Je t'emmène de force !_

_Ulquiorra bougea, se débattant et se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait forcé son problème contre le musclé._

_Grimmjow le largua sur le lit, les yeux grand ouverts._

_- Tu bandes comme un boeuf !_

_- J'ai remarqué !_

_- Je t'excite à ce point ?_

_- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Apporo m'a donné un aphrodisiaque à la place de mes vitamines habituelles.  
_

_- Tu es drogué !_

_- Bravo, Sherlock. Maintenant, dégage !_

_- Pas question._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il faut que tu jouisses pour la faire sortir sinon tu vas être vraiment malade._

_- Justement, pars !_

_- Je vais t'aider !_

_- Il en est hors de question !_

_- Allez, laisse-toi aller !_

_Le bleuté plaqua contre le lit le noiraud et le força à l'embrasser, caressant son sexe brutalement._

_Ulquiorra ne résista pas, trop excité par cette main sur son sexe._

_Grimmjow en profita, se déshabillant et retournant le cuarto, arrachant son pantalon._

_- Arrête..._

_- Bordel, fous-moi la paix !_

_Le bleuté le prépara rapidement et s'enfonça sans ménagement._

_Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'ils jouissent ensemble._

_Le noiraud espérait que son calvaire s'arrête là mais le membre de la panthère durcit à nouveau contre sa cuisse._

_- On va avoir une longue nuit toi et moi !_

- J'aurais du te traiter correctement et pas juste te prendre ainsi...

- Je sais.

- Pourtant, là, tu danses et tout pour moi... je le mérite pas.

- Tu as aussi évolué maintenant.

- Je...

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, tu sais...

- Vraiment ?

- Tu vas devoir m'emmener dans ta chambre...

Grimmjow sourit.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, vous êtes là !

La panthère rugit en voyant Gin arriver.

- Venez, on mange le gâteau.

Le noiraud se détacha de lui alors qu'il referma son pantalon.

- Ulquiorra, on peut louper le dessert !

- Non, ordre d'Aizen-sama.

Le cuarto sourit.

- Et puis tu as la télécommande... alors ne râle pas trop.

La panthère sourit en suivant son amant qui avait récupéré son chaton.

.

.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ulquiorra ? Demanda innocemment le maître des lieux.

- Oui, Aizen-sama, murmura le noiraud en sursautant à cause de Grimmjow qui jouaient avec la télécommande.

Le noiraud fusilla le bleuté qui souriait en mangeant une bouchée de son gâteau.

Il Forte ricana et son maître le frappa sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Mais ça va pas ?

- Tu te moques pas.

- J'aurais cru que tu serais de meilleure humeur si tout s'arrangeait.

- Ouep mais tu ne te moques pas de la torture que j'impose à mon chéri.

- Je me fous de ta gueule d'amoureux.

- Je riais bien en voyant la tête quand tu boiteras !

Le blond rougit.

- Profite d'Ulquiorra et puis on en reparlera.

- Je vais un peu me mêler de tes affaires.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car Ulquiorra vient de se faire la malle !

La panthère sursauta et chercha le cuarto : il avait disparu de la table.

Yammi se pointa et se posa à côté du blond.

- Il a filé dans ce couloir là, Nnoitra le suit, fais gaffe.

Le bleuté bondit de sa chaise puis se stoppa.

- Tu utilises un max de lubrifiant, capito ?

- Tu as peur pour ton protégé ? Sourit Yammi.

- C'est mon fils de coeur, alors fais pas chier !

Le sexta fila en utilisant un sonido.

- Me touche pas, quinta.

- Allez juste un peu !

- Tu dégages, Nnoitra sinon je te tuerais.

Le sexta vit l'asperge plaquer son amant contre le mur. Il rugit furieux.

Grimmjow bondit et éjecta son ennemi.

- Tu touches pas celui que j'aime, bordel !

Le bleuté entendit un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers son amant dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Ulquiorra, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Dis-le encore.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Avant.

Le sexta fronça des sourcils et finit par comprendre, souriant en collant son front contre celui du noiraud.

- Celui que j'aime... c'est toi...

Le noiraud sourit en le plaquant contre le mur et en enroulant ses jambes autour du bleuté.

Il grogna, excité et ricana.

- Impatient ?

- Tu n'imagines pas.

Le chaton miaula à cet instant, coincé entre les deux torses.

- Tu vas être un chieur toi !

- Comme toi, Grimm.

- Il est temps de lui montrer sa nouvelle maison.

- Vraiment ?

- Ma piaule !

Le bleuté utilisa un sonido et ouvrit sa porte.

Ulquiorra se décrocha de lui et se baissa pour déposer le chaton montrant une superbe vue à Grimmjow qui se colla à lui, en lui mordillant la peau du cou.

- Grimm...

- T'es trop beau...

Le sexta se retrouva plaquer sur son lit, son amant installé sur ses hanches.

- Déshabille-moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je veux être tien à nouveau.

Un sourire sadique s'installa sur les lèvres du prédateur alors qu'il se redressa, touchant les tétons qui vibraient grâce aux gommettes, qu'il retira en mêle temps que le dos nu.

- Je sens que ce bonnet va rester un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu es un pervers.

- J'en suis fier.

- Je sais.

Les grandes mains du bleuté caressa le dos de sa proie alors que sa bouche sucota un téton, faisant gémir le noiraud. Elles descendirent ensuite sur les fesses et la jupe fut arrachée avec un certain string.

- Grimm.

- Je ne pouvais pas résister au fait de tout t'arracher !

Il agrippa les fesses et les caressa, sentant les vibrations du gode en lui.

- J'adore savoir que tu es à moi.

- Je suis à toi...

le noiraud perdit sa place de dominant et fut allongé sur le lit.

Le sexta se redressa, observant la vue devant lui.

Un Ulquiorra en porte-jarretelle, les joues rougies par l'excitation, le membre dur comme la pierre.

Le cuarto grogna et s'assit, arrachant la chemise, et faisant sauter la boucle de la ceinture.

- Bordel, ma chemise !

- Tu as déchiré mon string et ma jupe.

La panthère le plaqua au lit.

- Et si je te torturais encore un peu ?

- Grimmjow, s'il te plait... j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de jouir.

Le bleuté sourit et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bien sûr, mon amour.

Il ronronna dans le creux de son oreille et glissa plus bas léchant le sexe offert, faisant gémir le noiraud.

Il goba rapidement le membre palpitant et s'activa à le sucer, caressant le noeud qui l'empêchait de jouir.

Grimmjow, pitié !

Le bleuté accepta de le libérer, retirant le ruban et Ulquiorra poussa un petit cri aigu en jouissant dans sa bouche.

Le sexta ronronna en sentant le délicieux goût de la semence de son partenaire et le lécha avant d'avaler.

Grimmjow lui donna un moment de pause et le regarda, haletant, se remettant de son orgasme.

Il caressa doucement son visage et deux pupilles vertes s'ouvrirent doucement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Un peu secoué, mais je tends vers le paradis !

Il sourit alors que le bleuté grogna.

- Tu vas voir comment je vais te secouer jusqu'au paradis !

Ils rirent alors que Grimmjow retira doucement les bas et les chaussures, dé-clipsant aussi le porte-jarretelle, prenant le temps de découvrir correctement la peau si douce de son amant.

Il retira sa queue de neko et son pantalon, laissant son chéri lui arracher son caleçon.

- Tu as des yeux fous de désir.

C'est parce que j'ai trop envie de toi, Grimm.

Le bleuté le rallongea et enleva délicatement le gode qui vibrait, jouant quand même en faisant quelques vas-et-viens,

- Tu es vraiment sadique.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le noiraud sourit en gémissant.

- Alors prends-moi, Grimm.

- À vos ordres, mi amor...

La panthère l'embrassa en poussant son gland contre l'entré du plus fin et s'enfonça prudemment pour ne pas le blesser.

Le noiraud poussa un long gémissement, heureux de se sentir posséder ainsi.

- Grimm... je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre éternellement que tu me prennes sauvagement...

- Mais mi amor, je ne te prends pas...

- Ah bon ?

- Je te fais l'amour, sourit le bleuté en tapant fortement sur la prostate du noiraud qui gémit.

Ulquiorra s'accrocha aux épaules du bleuté qui l'embrassa fougueusement en faisant de grand vas-et-viens puissants.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

Les deux corps en sueur se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, étant caressé par des mains avides.

Les lèvre gonflées à force d'être embrassées et mordues laissaient passer des soupires et gémissements de plaisir.

Les yeux azurs étaient plongés dans les yeux émeraudes.

Les yeux émeraudes étaient plongés dans les yeux azurs.

Le membre dur du bleuté allait et venait rapidement, tapant sur la prostate du plus fin.

Il y eut un moment où leur passion fut à leur apogée.

Et ensemble ils jouirent, leurs corps tremblant.

Ils soupirèrent de plaisir, leurs bouches à moitié collées.

- Je t'aime, Grimm.

- Moi aussi, Ulqui.

- Miaou !

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant de tourner le regard sur le chaton qui venait de réussir à grimper sur le lit.

- Tu es trop adorable, sourit Ulquiorra.

- Tu es vraiment chiant.

Le noiraud tapa sur la tête du bleuté qui grogna.

Le sexta attrapa la boule de poil et la descendit du lit.

- Chaton, j'ai pas encore fini avec ta maman !

- Maman ?

- Il est logique que je sois le papa de cette chose !

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu n'en as pas fini avec moi ?

Le bleuté bougea légèrement en lui.

- Oh fuck...

- Tu peux dire ça, mi amor, je suis déjà en pleine forme pour un deuxième round !

Grimmjow se retira et retourna comme une crêpe le noiraud dont il tira les hanches pour bien exposer ses fesses en levrette.

Il le pénétra directement, le faisant gémir.

- Le rythme va être plus traaash, baby !

Il empoigna les hanches et bougea en lui brutalement, ne lui laissant aucun répit !

Ulquiorra gémissait, criait sans retenu, complètement perdu dans cette vague de plaisir qui le faisait vibrer.

- Grimmjow !

Le bleuté accéléra encore, grognant alors que son amant griffa l'un des oreillers et le déchicta.

Ses parois se resserrèrent.

- GRIIIIIIIMMJOOOOW !

Le noiraud laisssa son corps s'effondrer alors que son amant le retenait par les hanches, bougeant doucement.

Le sexta mordilla son oreille en se penchant.

- Tu es encore en vie ?

- Bordel, Grimmjow...

- Parfait ! J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi !

Il se redressa, tenant contre lui le buste d'Ulquiorra, les faisant tenir tous les deux droits sur leurs genoux.

- Grimmjow, att...

ulquiorra gémit, ne finissant pas sa phrase à cause d'un coup de rein plus fort de la part de son partenaire.

- Tu allais dire quoi ?

- Tu es diabolique...

- Je sais que tu aimes ça... dis-le...

- Naaan...

- Je ne croyais pas devoir en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas la choix.

L'une de ses mains le colla bien contre lui alors que l'autre le serrait au niveau des hanches.

Le bleuté recommença ses vas-et-viens violents, faisant directement crier de plaisir Ulquiorra.

- Tu es trop sensible pour ton propre bien, mi amor !

La panthère le pilonna sans aucune pitié, faisant crier Ulquiorra.

- Dis-le !

- Nan...

- Tu l'as déjà dit, je veux encore l'entendre.

- Nan...

Le bleuté ralentit, faisant rugir de frustration le noiraud qui le repoussa.

Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à une telle force de sa part et se retrouva dos contre le matelas, Ulquiorra le chevauchant.

Le noiraud grogna en s'empalant et commença des mouvements de hanches rapides, ses mains appuyées contre les abdos du bleuté qui rugit en se sentant si bien.

- Grimmjow...

- Ulquiorra.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et tous les deux jouirent en même temps.

Le bleuté accueillit contre lui le corps fatigué.

Tous les deux reprenaient leurs souffle et Ulquiorra s'endormit contre son amour.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de partir vers le pays des rêves.

- Moi aussi.

Le petit chat osa remontrer sa bouille à ce moment là.

- Viens ici, chenapant.

Il caressa le chat qui ronronna.

- Je veux bien partaguer mon Ulquiorra avec toi mais je te préviens quand je le fais grimper au rideau, planque toi. T'es encore qu'un gosse, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur !

Le chaton cacha sa tête sous ses deux pattes avant.

- T'as tout compris, petit gars... va te mettre dans ton panier, car j'en n'ai pas fini avec lui... moi, une heure de sexe, ça me suffit pas !

Le chaton fila comme l'éclair sous le rire du bleuté qui s'assit et donna un coup de bassin, réveillant le noiraud.

- Grimm, j'ai besoin d'une pause !

D'une pause sexe en effet !

Le noiraud parut terrorisé face aux regards de prédateurs que le bleuté lui jeta.

- GRIIIIIIIIIIIMJOW !

.  
.

Dans une autre chambre, un brun grognait en tenant de dormir !

- Mais ils vont arrêter quand ?

- Aizen-sama, sourit Gin en le calmant. C'est normal, c'est Noël...

- Mais je veux dormir !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas les mettre en couple.

- Je...

- Vous avez forcé Ulquiorra à être sexy pour que le sexta soit brutal et qu'Il Forte agisse... vous avez tout manigancer depuis le début !

- Le cuarto ne bossait plus correctement, trop troublé par le rejet du sexta !

- Mais vous croyez vraiment que Grimmjow va le laisser bosser ?

Le maître des lieux grogna.

- Vous avez ben fait, Aizen-sama... j'ai même une idée...

- Quoi ?

- Vous croyez que je peux aller autant dans les aigus que notre cher Ulquiorra ?

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

- Je dois tester ça !

.  
.

il fallut encore quelques heures pour que les deux amants soient épuisés, l'un contre l'autre.

Ulquiorra murmura quelques mots d'amour avant de s'endormir.

Grimmjow sourit et tapota sur le lit pour inviter le chatonqui accourut pour se poser près du visage du noiraud, sur le torse du bleuté.

Et la petite famille s'endormit, heureuse.

* * *

voilà!

désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment relu pour vite vous l'offrir.

si vous avez aimé, une review please!

je créerai un deuxième chapitre pour répondre aux anonymes!


End file.
